


Day 24: Office/Workplace

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But they still have powers, F/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Since being hired, Adrien has had bad luck in the office.





	Day 24: Office/Workplace

“Have you seen my stapler?”

Adrien’s mop of blonde hair peeked over the top of Marinette’s computer screen. She straightened her posture so his eyes, then lopsided smile came into view. 

“Your stapler? Isn’t this the third thing to go missing from your desk this week?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Marinette pulled a face and cocked her head to the side. Since Adrien had been hired, small inconveniences plagued him. The first week he couldn’t get coffee without spilling it, the second had all the printers acting up, and now his possessions were going missing. At first, Marinette was delighted someone as clumsy as her was working nearby, but as time went on she got less convinced.

“I’ll keep an eye out for it,” she said, offering a small smile. 

He nodded before turning back to his computer. They worked together in silence for a while. It wasn’t unusual for them to volley between excited chatter and complete focus. They had been put together as desk mates because of it- many of their coworkers couldn’t keep up with their pattern of productivity. They made a great team, Adrien always being ready to troubleshoot ideas that got tangled in Marinette’s head, and Marinette always helping to remind Adrien of the details needed for things to work.

A movement caught Marinette’s eye. A small shadow was darting around the legs of her desk, flitting around the corners just enough for her to see its size. She immediately stood up, grabbing her bag with a jerking motion. Adrien was startled by her sudden movement, but she waved him off and excused herself to the restroom. 

“Tikki?” Marinette whispered, leaning against the closed door behind her. 

“Yes?” 

The familiar figure of the red kwami always brough Marinette a sense of comfort, but the wave of the relief that washed over her was exceptional. 

“I thought you were flying around under my desk, I could’ve sworn I saw your shadow- it must’ve been my imagination. Sorry Tikki!”

“No worries Marinette! You should probably go back out, Adrien sure seemed worried,” Tikki replied with a knowing smile. 

Marinette walked back out of the bathroom and was able to see clear over to Adrien, where he was bending to look inside the backpack he always brought to work. Marinette couldn’t help but let the fond grin overtake her face as she watched.

_“He talks to himself,”_ she thought, _“how cute is that?”_

**Author's Note:**

> No real story for day 23, you can read my AU notes [here ](https://la-voce-to-me.tumblr.com/post/177326328228/au-august)


End file.
